


CT-113

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art for LadyIrina's fic, "Rescue and Regret."
Comments: 24
Kudos: 152





	CT-113

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rescue and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648874) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> I couldn't help drawing another scene from one of LadyIrina's amazing Mandalorian fics! This is from "Rescue and Regret."

Small:

Ginormous:

Sketch:


End file.
